warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kruncha
Krunchas are large, burly, blue and sometimes pink members of the Kremling Krew. The first appearance of Krunchas is in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as semi-common enemies. Krunchas are so muscular that regular attacks (such as jumping) have no effect on them, these only enrage them to the point that they turn red and move at a slightly faster speed. Krunchas can only be defeated with aid from an Animal Buddy, by having an object (such as crate) thrown at them, or by teaming-up and throwing either Diddy or Dixie at them. Also, by teaming up, Diddy and Dixie can use their combined weight to defeat the Kremling with a simple jump. When a Kruncha is enraged however, a team-up attack has no effect on them, and the thrown Kong only becomes injured. Later in the game a pink version of Krunchas are encountered. These Krunchas, if enraged, move at an even faster speed than an enraged blue Kruncha. This pink variant is only found in two stages of K. Rool's Keep: Castle Crush and Clapper's Cavern. Krunchas also appear in Donkey Kong Country 2's pseudo-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. There is no real difference between the Krunchas of Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kruncha_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kruncha_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GB)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GB)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(GB)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(GB)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kruncha_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kruncha_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Kruncha_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Kruncha_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Kruncha_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Kruncha (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Blue Kruncha (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Pink Kruncha (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Mad Kruncha (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Blue Kruncha (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Pink Kruncha (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Mad Kruncha (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Kruncha_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Kruncha (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Blue Kruncha (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Pink Kruncha (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Mad Kruncha (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Blue Kruncha (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Pink Kruncha (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Mad Kruncha (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Kruncha_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Kruncha (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Blue Kruncha (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Pink Kruncha (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Mad Kruncha (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Blue Kruncha (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Pink Kruncha (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Mad Kruncha (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Kruncha_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Kruncha (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Blue Kruncha (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Pink Kruncha (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Mad Kruncha (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Blue Kruncha (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Pink Kruncha (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Mad Kruncha (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Kruncha_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Kruncha (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Blue Kruncha (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Pink Kruncha (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Mad Kruncha (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Blue Kruncha (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Pink Kruncha (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Mad Kruncha (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Kruncha_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Kruncha (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Blue Kruncha (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Pink Kruncha (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Mad Kruncha (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Blue_Kruncha_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Blue Kruncha (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Pink_Kruncha_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Pink Kruncha (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Mad_Kruncha_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Mad Kruncha (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies